Protegiendo lo que más quiero
by Loba blanca
Summary: "Desde que el mundo es mundo ha habido demonios y por lo tanto también cazadores de demonios." El nieto de un antiguo cazador de demonios se obsesiona con Crowley. Y qué pasa cuando descubre que la mejor forma de atraerlo es a través del dueño de una antigua librería del Soho?
1. El lugar y el momento equivocado

No pensaba publicar esto tan pronto, pero me ha podido el ansia, jajaja  
Ya llevaba tiempo con la idea de hacer algo del estilo y unido a que tengo que viajar y que pasaré más de una semana sin poder escribir nada, pues me he visto con ganas de hacerlo ahora.  
Espero no estar precipitándome...  
Cualquier crítica constructiva o comentario será bienvenido ^^

* * *

Desde que el mundo es mundo ha tenido demonios y por lo tanto también cazadores de demonios.

Al principio todo se hizo sobre la marcha. Los demonios no se escondían, o eran directamente torpes al realizar su trabajo. Lo único que querían era hacer lo que su naturaleza le pedía y volver cuanto antes al infierno. Sí, odian el infierno, pero odian más la tierra y la humanidad, y cada momento que pasan en ella es un suplicio mayor que bañarse en un lago de azufre.  
Y los humanos al principio eran más torpes aún y rudimentarios. Pocas veces, y la mayoría de ellas por casualidad, cazaban a un verdadero demonio.

Pero con el paso del tiempo ambos empezaron a especializarse en su campo.  
Al infierno llegó la burocracia y con ella cierto orden y planificación.  
A su vez, los cazadores aprendieron conjuros y técnicas de caza especializada.  
Y todo volvió a quedar en equilibrio.

Hasta el día de hoy.  
En la actualidad casi nadie cree en los demonios, o por lo menos «literalmente» en demonios. El ser humano se cree culpable de la mayoría de los males que ocurren en el mundo, y es así el 99% de las veces. Ya casi no hacen falta demonios para llevar almas al inframundo, y el 1% restante,que si es obra de seres infernales, pasa tan desapercibido que no llama la atención.  
Es por ello que apenas quedan tampoco Cazadores de Demonios. Pero a diferencia de los Cazadores de Brujas (para envidia del Sargento Sadwell) los pocos que quedan están bien organizados y preparados, aunque la mayoría no haya visto un demonio en su vida y sólo pudiese reconocer uno por las descripciones de los manuales de cazador.

Y si desde el principio de los días ha habido demonios, también debería haber ángeles, por aquello del equilibrio, pero casi nadie cree en ellos. Sólo son historias para que los niños duerman tranquilos.

Samuel Everette era un médico cirujano, al igual que lo había sido su padre, su abuelo y su bisabuelo.

Había heredado el título de Cazador directamente de su abuelo. Su padre se había desentendido por completo de esta parte de su educación, ya que lo veía un sinsentido y una pérdida de tiempo. Siempre decía que había tenido una infancia infeliz y que no quería lo mismo para su hijo. Recordaba la disciplina férrea de su padre, los golpes, castigos y entrenamientos, muchos de ellos crueles o demasiado duros para que la mente de un niño los pudiese asimilar.

Y luego estaban las historias que contaban en las reuniones. Aún de adulto muchas noches se despertaba gritando por las pesadillas que le perseguían desde muy temprana edad. Pero con lo que nunca contó fue con que Samuel, su único hijo, desease formar parte de esa vida.

Desde pequeño disfrutó de sus vacaciones en casa de su abuelo. Le encantaban las historias sádicas que le contaba al acostarse y que le dejase cazar con él en los terrenos de su finca. A los siete años mató a su primera presa (una ardilla que se paseaba todas las mañanas por el jardín) con una trampa casera y a los ocho manejaba el bisturí con más maestría que muchos adultos. Había tanto que aprender! Y el mojigato de su padre no le dejaba.

Cuando cumplió los 16 se escapó a vivir con su abuelo de forma permanente y aprendió todo lo que pudo de él de ese fantástico mundo que tanto le fascinaba.

A los 21 fue presentado como cazador oficial y con 30 ya era jefe de la sección de Londres y alrededores.

Pero todo esto ya era meramente un hobbie, una excusa para salir a cazar jabalís o ciervos los fines de semana con otros miembros o celebrar reuniones en las que la bebida era el plato principal. Una vía de escape de su aburrida vida normal, en la que hay que trabajar para pagar las facturas o acudir a reuniones de padres. O eso creía él hasta una fría mañana de Noviembre.

Ese fin de semana era el cumpleaños de su hijo pequeño y su exmujer le había pedido expresamente una tarta concreta de una pastelería concreta del Soho. Decidido a no discutir accedió y a primera hora de la mañana hacía cola en el local para quitarse de encima el recado cuanto antes.

El cielo gris amenazaba nieve por lo que no había tantos clientes como hubiese esperado, aun siendo esa hora de la mañana en la que por un momento se juntan los madrugadores con aquellos que aún no se han acostado.

Únicamente tendría que esperar dos turnos. Delante, en el mostrador, había una pareja con gorros de punto que parecían indecisos en qué pedir, mareando al camarero, y justo detrás, un hombre alto y delgado con un abrigo negro entallado que golpeaba impaciente el suelo con unos botines que parecían de piel de serpiente. Samuel observó con disgusto el pelo largo y pelirrojo que caía sobre sus hombros.

Unas voces lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. Al volverse vio a dos chicos bastante borrachos molestando a unas chicas que intentaban desayunar tranquilas en una mesa junto a la ventana.

Se dio cuenta que el hombre de delante también les miraba mientras se acercaba a pedir.

_-Gafas de sol con el tiempo que hace?_

-Lo de siempre? -preguntó el camarero.

El hombre asintió con un gruñido mientras sacaba un billete del bolsillo.

Se apoyó en el mostrador de forma despreocupada sin quitar la vista de los chicos mientras jugaba con unos guantes de piel (negros, como no).

-Aquí tiene...café doble con canela, café moka y dos croassants.

El pelirrojo pagó y se dirigió hacía la puerta andando de una forma extraña, como si se contonease. Samuel le siguió con la mirada disimuladamente, por lo que pudo ver como alzaba una de sus manos antes de llegar a la puerta.

Y chasqueó los dedos.

Justo en ese momento un grito le hizo girarse.

A los dos borrachos se les había caído, a la vez, el café hirviendo encima de los pantalones y las chicas reían.

Samuel miró en torno suyo y vio que todos miraban la escena, todos menos el pelirrojo que se acababa de poner sus guantes y se subía el cuello del abrigo para salir al exterior.

-Puede ser posible... -se preguntó Samuel pasando de nuevo la vista a los muchachos que ahora corrían al baño. Cuando volvió a mirar a la puerta ésta ya se cerraba y pudo ver como el pelirrojo andaba rápido hacia un enorme Bentley negro aparcado en la esquina.


	2. Siguiendo la pista

II

A lo mejor era una tontería y estaba queriendo ver cosas donde no las había, pero lo cierto era que no había podido quitarse la escena de la cabeza en toda la semana. Y ahí estaba, el sábado a la misma hora y en el mismo lugar, esperando.

«_Lo de siempre?_»

Esta simple pregunta le indicaba que era un cliente asiduo. Aún así no apareció ese sábado, ni el siguiente, ni en los días en los que decidió ir al azar, «por si acaso». Y cuando estaba perdiendo ya toda esperanza, y se alejaba a última hora de la tarde abatido a coger el autobús, reconoció a lo lejos un bentley negro aparcado al final de una calle. Se acercó con nerviosismo, paseando como un peatón más, hasta llegar a su altura. El coche estaba vacío. Miró en torno suyo y no vio ni de refilón una cabellera roja.

-Si el coche está, él no tardará en aparecer.

Y con unas ilusiones renovadas se sentó en una cafetería cercana junto a la ventana.

Habían pasado un par de horas, y tres cafés. Las farolas ya llevaban encendidas rato y una fuerte lluvia había empezado a caer cuando una delgada figura corrió bajo el aguacero desde la otra acera hacia el coche.  
Algo le subió por el estómago al reconocer al individuo que estaba buscando. Saltó de su asiento y corrió a la calle dispuesto a seguirlo. Y no pudo dejar de dar gracias por la suerte de coger un taxi en la misma puerta de la cafetería.

-A dónde? -preguntó el taxista mirándole por el retrovisor.

-Siga a ese bentley...

-Qué bentley?

-Qué? - Samuel miró descorazonado frente a él. Donde hace un segundo había estado aparcado un enorme coche negro ahora no había nada. -Pero cómo...?

Bajó del coche rabioso.

-Mierda! -exclamó girando bajo la lluvia. No había ni rastro del vehículo ni de su conductor. -Mierda, mierda!

Entonces una luz se apagó frente a él. Las luces del escaparate de una librería antigua. No era de ahí de donde había salido el pelirrojo?

Su estómago se revolvió de nerviosismo una semana después, cuando desde la cafetería, que se había convertido en su nuevo punto de observación, vio girar por la esquina el ya conocido bentley. El pelirrojo salió del coche y se apoyó en él dándole la espalda. Minutos después de la librería salió un hombre de rubios rizos y un abrigo claro anticuado, que le brindó una brillante sonrisa.  
Vale, esto no se lo esperaba. No parecía ser el tipo de compañía de un «posible» demonio. Quizás estaba confundido. Frunció el ceño, dudando. Y si su obsesión por querer que hubiese algo más le estaba pasando factura? Y si todo estaba únicamente en su cabeza?  
La pareja intercambió unas palabras y para su sorpresa en vez de coger el coche se dirigieron paseando en dirección contraria.

-Un último vistazo y abandono -se dijo Samuel siguiéndoles discretamente.

Su primera parada fue en un local subterráneo en el que representaban una obra de teatro alternativo. Samuel esperó fuera ya que no tenía entrada. Una hora después les vio salir, primero al rubio, que parecía molesto, seguido del pelirrojo, siempre con las gafas de sol, que le rogaba. Desde la esquina en la que se ocultaba le llegó parte de la conversación.

-Pero no te enfades, ya sabes que lo mío son las comedias.

-Pero podrías disimular al menos. Se han oído tus ronquidos desde la puerta. Me estaba recordando cuando fuimos a ver El Rey Lear.

El pelirrojo se detuvo poniendo cara de sufrimiento y dejando escapar un quejido. Al ver que su compañero se alejaba aceleró el paso hasta alcanzarle y empezó a rondar en torno suyo.

-Venga, te invito a cenar.

El rubio se detuvo aun con fingido gesto molesto.

-Dónde? -preguntó colocándose bien los puños del abrigo.

-Si quieres cogemos algo para llevar del italiano en el que sirven el tiramisú que tanto te gusta...

Samuel se subió el cuello del abrigo intentando entrar en calor y negó con la cabeza. Se estaba poniendo de muy mal humor. Todo había sido una maldita pérdida de tiempo. No pudo evitar soltar un bufido cuando al salir del italiano el rubio le echó al cuello al pelirrojo su propia bufanda de lana para protegerle del frío y éste se sonrojó, y aunque pareció quejarse no se la quitó. Definitivamente estaba muy cabreado. Ese fin de semana iría a cazar para desquitarse, algo grande, algo con lo que pudiese jugar suficientemente tiempo antes de darle muerte...

Entonces ocurrió.

La pareja se había detenido delante de la puerta de la librería y hablaban riendo cuando el pelirrojo se quitó las gafas antes de entrar. Y aunque fue sólo un instante, Samuel pudo ver bajo la luz de la farola dos brillantes ojos amarillos.

La prueba que buscaba! Recordaba que su abuelo siempre le había dicho que un demonio nunca podía esconder su verdadera naturaleza al 100%, que siempre había algo que delataría su condición demoníaca.

Sin poder contenerse se acercó ocultándose en las sombras, quizás a través de los ventanales podría ver algo de lo que ocurría en el interior, pero la repentina apertura de la puerta detuvo su avance.

-He traído un vino que creo que te gustará! -oyó la voz del pelirrojo.

Se asomó lentamente desde donde se ocultaba para ver con desilusión que volvía a llevar las gafas oscuras. Vio como se acercaba al coche y sacaba unas botellas del asiento trasero. Entonces antes de entrar se detuvo y alzó el rostro. Qué estaba haciendo? Parecía que estaba...olfateando el aire! Y bruscamente giró dubitativo el rostro hacia él.

Samuel volvió a ocultarse rápidamente, conteniendo el aliento y con todos los pelos de punta, y no respiró hasta que volvió a oír que la puerta se cerraba.

Entonces rió,como si estuviese loco.

Ahora sí que iba a Cazar una buena presa, y se iba a divertir.


	3. Paranoias?

-Creo que me estoy volviendo un paranoico- exclamó Crowley unas semanas después. Lanzó las gafas sobre la mesa auxiliar y se dejó caer en el mullido sofá de la trastienda de Azirafel.

-Has dicho algo querido?

Crowley echó la cabeza hacia el borde del sofá, arrastrando el pelo por el suelo, para mirar a Azirafel que colocaba distraído algunos libros en lo alto de una estantería. Aunque le estaba viendo del revés pudo comprobar que no le estaba prestando atención.

-Ángel, has notado alguna presencia...extraña?

-Mmm, de los tuyos o de los míos?

-De cualquiera.

-La verdad es que no, desde hace bastante -Azirafel se detuvo con un volumen en la mano a medio camino de su sitio y le miró preocupado. -Es que pasa algo?

-No, no. Curiosidad más que nada...

Azirafel le miró ceñudo unos instantes antes de continuar con su labor.

Crowley volvió a tumbarse en el sofá y fijó distraído la mirada en el techo. Estaba algo intranquilo desde hacía días. Tenía la sensación de que le observaban, pero al igual que el ángel, no había notada ninguna fuerza oculta. Es más, las únicas fuerzas sobrenaturales en ese momento en Londres eran únicamente Azirafel y él. Era verdad que de vez en cuando podía sentir la aparición de algún demonio, y en menor medida, la de algún ángel, pero sus estancias en la Tierra eran de corta duración y generalmente lejos de ellos. Sabía que ambos lados detestaban la idea de pasar más tiempo del necesario entre humanos, por lo que relegaba su presencia a un segundo plano, como si de meros mosquitos se tratasen. Desde hacía siglos, o casi milenios, la única presencia por la que se preocupaba era por Azirafel, sobretodo en aquellos largos periodos en los que no se veían y teniendo muy presente la facilidad que tenía el ángel para meterse en problemas.

Vio a Azirafel bajar de la banqueta auxiliar que utilizaba para llegar a las baldas más altas (cuántos años tendría? El demonio se preguntaba cómo aún permanecía de una pieza con todo el uso que el ángel le daba), dejar sus gafas con delicadeza sobre el escritorio y desaparecer escaleras arriba, tarareando alguna canción.

Se quedó mirando al vacío, con el ceño fruncido. Por un instante se sintió idiota, pero quizá no estaba de más hacer algo al respecto.

-Crowley, te apetece que vayamos esta noche al cine? Hace tanto que no vamos...

Azirafel miró en torno suyo al bajar de nuevo de su apartamento. El sofá en el que había estado tumbado Crowley estaba ahora vacío y tampoco lo encontró en ningún rincón de la tienda.

Extrañado se dirigió a la puerta, para comprobar si el Bentley seguía aparcado en su sitio pero no le dio tiempo a verlo. Nada más abrir chocó contra el pecho de Crowley, perdiendo el equilibrio. El demonio le sostuvo de la cintura.

-Pero qué haces aquí? -preguntó Azirafel poniéndose bien el abrigo y separándose un poco avergonzado de su amigo.

-Nada, esperarte. Por qué has tardado?

La cara de Azirafel se iluminó y sus ojos brillaron de alegría. Crowley sabía que no podía salir nada bueno de esto.

-Oh, el otro día encontré en una librería de segunda mano un libro para aprender a hacer punto...

-Oh, no, Ángel...- se quejó Crowley temiéndose lo peor.

-...y como este invierno está haciendo tanto frío y tu lo pasas tan mal...

-No no no...

-Es lo bueno de no dormir, que tengo tiempo para lo que quiera...

-Arg!

Azirafel le tendió con una amplia sonrisa un paquete. De mala gana Crowley lo abrió y entre sus manos se escurrió una cálida bufanda de lana negra y granate. Por un instante notó un rubor subir por sus mejillas.

-Es oscura, para que no desentone con tu estilo.

-Ya lo veo -gruñó Crowley en un vano intento de sonar duro. No lo consiguió.

Azirafel se adelantó cogiendo la prenda de sus manos y le envolvió el cuello con ella, colocándola cuidadosamente y sacándole el pelo con suavidad. Crowley, que ya tenía roja hasta la punta de las orejas contuvo el aliento mientras duró este proceso, nervioso ante la cercanía del ángel.

-Espero que nadie me vea con ella. Tengo un prestigio que mantener -exclamó echando a andar por la calle. Tenía que darle la espalda al ángel para que no viese su cara.

Azirafel sonrió y le siguió.

-Lo sé querido.

Crowley se detuvo a esperarle y miró en torno suyo. Nada raro. Sólo el olor de Azirafel en la bufanda. _Este Ángel piensa matarme!_ Miró una última vez a la puerta de la librería, en cuyo marco estaba desapareciendo el brillo dorado de unas runas.

-Vamos al cine entonces? -preguntó metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos y echando a andar por la concurrida calle.


	4. Ultimando detalles

Se sintióó más vivo que nunca. La emoción de la planificación, de la espera, de la anticipación ... pero multiplicado por mil. De momento estaba trabajando solo. Era lo que le gustaba. Un lobo solitario tras su presa. ¡Y qué presa!

Tuvo que esperar dos semanas más hasta que volvió a verle. Los pelos se le pusieron de punta al oír el ya conocido rugido del moto del bentley subir por la calle. El demonio bajó del coche, cogió su chaqueta del asiento trasero y con toda la tranquilidad del mundo entró en la librería. Esperó durante toda la noche, ante la tienda, sentado en su coche, listo para seguir a su objetivo en cuanto saliese. Eran las 6 de la mañana cuando le vio dirigirse tambaleándose al enorme vehículo, probablemente borracho como una cuba. Aún así el coche salió con un movimiento perfecto y desapareció calle abajo. Samuel le siguió lo más cerca posible durante un tiempo hasta que le perdió de vista en algún punto de Picadilly.

Esta situación se repitió cinco veces más. En todas y cada una de ellas ocurrió lo mismo. El pelirrojo se montaba en Bentley y por muy pegado que fuese a él lo perdía en algún punto de Londres. Apenas salía de la librería, una excepción de un soleado y anormalmente cálido día de principios de primavera en el que siguió a la pareja hasta el parque de Sant James. Sólo le veía de refilón cuando llegaba y cuando se iba.

Torció el gesto frustrado sobre su taza de café y volvió una mirada distraída al libro de su abuelo que había estado ojeando desde hacía días en su mesa habitual de la cafetería. El dueño, habiendo visto engrosada su cartera, había dado orden de tener la mesa siempre vacía para él y su taza siempre llena. Y las preguntas estaban de más por supuesto.

Con un suspiro alzó la vista al notar movimiento en la puerta del antiguo local. El rubio salió, cerrándose el cuello del abrigo y mezclándose rápidamente con la gente de la calle.

Samuel se cruzó de brazos pensativo, dándole forma a un nuevo plan. Al principio no había entendido qué pintaba el dueño de una tienda de libros antiguos en la ecuación. Un humano y un demonio? Sí, conocía asociaciones entre ambos, pero siempre o el humano estaba siendo engañado para algún fin o, si conocía la condición demoníaca de su socio, era porque tenían un propósito común y generalmente malvado. Lo que estaba fuera de cualquier duda era el librero sabía que su compañero era un demonio, y puesto que era era el único enlace entre Samuel y el pelirrojo, lo que era la hora de conocerlo mejor.

Cuatro días después de que se encontraba debajo de la tintineante campana, expectante al encontrarse por fin dentro de la librería cuya fachada ya conocía al dedillo (y aliviado de encontrarla abierta por fin). Había algunos clientes más por lo que pudo pasear libre sin llamar la atención, observando todo alrededor. Fingiendo ojear algún libro o buscar algún tema en concreto entre las estanterías comenzó a hacerse un plano mental de la planta baja. Se sorprendió al ver la cantidad de pasillos que tenía, sin contar con la doble altura central coronada por una antigua claraboya. Desde fuera no parecía que el local fuese tan grande ...

No pasó dentro mucho más de media hora. No quería llamar la atención.

Repitió el proceso una o dos veces por semana a lo largo de mes y medio, ganando un poco más de confianza y conocimiento en cada una de las visitas. Por un lado ya tenía una idea total del terreno en el que se movía. Sabía que el local constaba de dos plantas; la baja dedicada casi en su totalidad a la librería, contaba además con una trastienda que parecía hacer las veces de sala de estar y almacén. La planta superior había cedido parte de sus metros a la segunda planta de la biblioteca y la claraboya, dejando libre un espacio para un pequeño apartamento. El local constaba de dos salidas, la puerta principal, que era la que daba a la concurrida calle del Soho, y una segunda pequeña situada en la trastienda que daba a un pequeño callejón y que, viendo las polvorientas cajas que la bloqueaban, no debía haberse utilizado en años.

Por otro lado, pudo conocer un poco las rutinas del extraño dueño. Esto era lo que más le había costado conseguir y lo que aún le preocupaba y le había impedido poner en marcha cualquier plan. El señor Azira Fell, extraño nombre, no parecía tener control sobre su día al día, por lo que era imprevisible saber qué iba a suceder en cada momento. Lo mismo llegaba y la librería estaba cerrada sin información alguna como que, si llegaba, le echaban a la hora alegando algún asunto urgente que requería la presencia inmediata del dueño. Su tiempo libre parecía ocuparlo en leer y salir a cenar o ver espectáculos. Las visitas del pelirrojo alteraban sus costumbres, pero al igual que con los horarios de apertura, tampoco pudo establecer un patrón para ellas. Lo mismo no le veía en semanas como que salían tres veces en dos días. Tras todo este tiempo seguía sin poder catalogar al librero. No tenía señal ninguna de ser un demonio, o por lo menos no a primera vista, pero tampoco parecía un humano. Si uno se fijaba (y Samuel estaba entrenado para ello, aunque era la primera vez que utilizaba estos conocimientos) el rubio irradiaba algún tipo de aura, de energía no humana. Al final esto era lo de menos, pensó Samuel. El librero tenía algún tipo de relación con un demonio, por lo que era tan culpable como él.

Se acercaba el verano cuando sucedió algo imprevisto. Ojeaba un libro en un rincón pensando en cómo abordar el asunto con lo poco que tenía cuando la campanilla de la puerta sonó. Notó como el librero, justo frente a él, alzaba la mirada un instante y sonreía antes de volver a fijar su atención en un francés con el que hablaba sobre un catálogo de mapas del siglo XV.

Samuel se volvió y casi se le paró el corazón. El demonio había entrado en la librería, se dirigía decidido hacia la trastienda, y para ello tenía que pasar junto a él. Intentó fijar su atención en el libro que sostenía, pero el temblor de las manos le delataba. Estaba convencido de que cualquiera lo notaria, o en su defecto oirían el latir de su corazón que parecía querer salírsele de pecho. Entonces, justo cuando pasaba a su lado lo notó. El aura del demonio era terriblemente pesada, casi le costó respirar y una fuerte presión le empujaba hacia el suelo. Ríos de sudor empezaron a caerle por la frente y cuello y un pitido comenzó a zumbar en sus oídos. Y entonces, de golpe, todo el malestar desapareció cuando el pelirrojo se alejó de él. Samuel se apoyó en el estante junto a él a recobrar el aliento. Se atrevería a seguir en la librería mientras el pelirrojo estuviese ahí? No sería muy arriesgado? Estaba a punto de escabullirse por la puerta cuando notó un ligero movimiento en la trastienda. El pelirrojo se balanceaba en una silla observando su móvil, entonces se inclinó hacia atrás sobre dos patas (casi al límite de caer de espaldas) lo suficiente para poder observar desde detrás de la librería que le ocultaba al rubio hablando con el francés. Ambos discutían algo emocionado y en un momento de risas y complicidad, el francés apoyó una mano en el hombro del rubio y la dejó caer suavemente hasta el codo antes de soltarle. El demonio gruñó ante este gesto y se dejó caer malhumorado en la silla.

Samuel sonrió. Había visto todo lo que necesitaba así que había llegado el momento de trabajar en los detalles, avisar a alguno de sus compañeros y pasar la acción lo antes posible.


	5. cazado

Una lluviosa noche de principios de otoño Azirafel salía ilusionado de casa de un coleccionista. Había conseguido dos volúmenes bastante raros y que, a pesar de no ser primeras ediciones y haber muy pocos en el mundo, se encontraban en muy buen estado. Y qué suerte no haber tenido que salir de Londres para ello!

Se detuvo un instante en la puerta antes de bajar la escalinata para colocarse bien el abrigo y abrir el paraguas. Se encontraba en una zona residencial por lo que, unido a la lluvia y a las horas estaba sólo. Bajó a la calle y comenzó a andar mientras tarareaba contento. Le encantaban esos sencillos momentos de felicidad. Sería muy tarde para pasar a recoger algo para cenar y estudiar alguno de los volúmenes? Se detuvo bajo la dorada luz de una farola y miró el reloj. Aún era temprano, si se daba prisa incluso podría comprar dos botellas de algún vino español, uno para esa noche y otro para abrirlo con Crowley la próxima vez que se viesen. Sonrió ante la idea.

Reanudó su camino, subiéndose un poco más el cuello de su abrigo y entonces notó movimiento por el rabillo del ojo. Giró extrañado un poco la cabeza, lo justo para mirar por encima de su hombro.

Nada, sólo una calle vacía iluminada por las farolas.

Apresuró el paso, sólo que esta vez más atento a cuanto le rodeaba. Entonces, al dejar pasar un coche antes de cruzar la calle miró disimuladamente bajo el paraguas y no tuvo duda ninguna. Le estaba siguiendo un hombre. A pesar de ello llegó sin incidentes a una calle principal donde cogió el primer taxi que encontró.

El hombre no llegó siquiera a la calle, simplemente se dio la vuelta y volvió sobre sus pasos. Al cabo de unos minutos sacó un teléfono móvil y marcó, rebuscando en sus bolsillos las llaves del antiguo Opel Kadek ante el que se había detenido.

-Pero qué? -se preguntó tirando de la manivela. La puerta del coche no cedió ni un milímetro -Ahora hablamos -dijo a su interlocutor.

Guardó el móvil y dio la vuelta al coche, intentando abrir la puerta del copiloto.

-No se va a abrir hasta que me cuente el por qué de tanto interés en mi persona -dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

El hombre se volvió y vio a Azirafel debajo de la luz de una farola, con la mano levantada y mirándole con el rostro girado de curiosidad.

-Oh, -dijo el hombre acercándose lentamente. No dio muestra alguna de asombro, sólo un ligero movimiento de ojos lo delató. -Simplemente me han enviado a entregarle esto.

Se acercó lentamente a Azirafel, bajo la atenta mirada del ángel. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca sacó un sobre del interior de la cazadora y se lo alargó.  
Azirafel le miró ceñudo mientras lo aceptaba. Lo abrió sin dejar de observar al hombre, que volvían a estar junto al coche. Sólo apartó la mirada un instante para inspeccionar el contenido del sobre.

-Pero es simplemente un folio en blanco -dijo mirando el papel por ambas caras. Entonces, cuando las gotas de lluvia entraron en contacto con la hoja un intrincado dibujo empezó a aparecer. Azirafel lo observó un instante pero para cuando comprendió su significado ya era tarde. El hechizo empezaba a surtir efecto en cada parte de su cuerpo, dejándolo débil y somnoliento. Sus piernas terminaron por ceder, cayendo pesadamente al suelo, y la última imagen que vio antes de caer en la inconsciencia fue al hombre acercándose, hablando por el móvil de nuevo.

Volvió en sí poco a poco, la cabeza dándole vueltas como resultado del hechizo. Tenía náuseas y le dolía horriblemente el cuello, como si lo tuviese al rojo vivo. Notó la boca seca pero cuando intentó moverse se encontró con las manos atadas a los reposa brazos de una butaca. Concretamente de su butaca. Consiguió enfocar la mirada, muy lentamente, reconociendo primero formas y bultos hasta finalmente confirmar que se encontraba en su librería. No sabía si eso le tranquilizaba o le daba más pavor. Oyó voces detrás suya, una conversación que se detuvo al intentar él girar el cuello.

-Vaya, vaya, veo que el diablillo despertó al fin.

Oyó unos pasos y un hombre acercó el rostro al suyo, un rostro que no le era del todo desconocido. Mientras, el otro hombre entró en la cocina donde escuchó el agua del grifo correr. Volvió a la trastienda y para sorpresa de Azirafel le acercó un baso de agua que el ángel bebió como si fuese el bien más preciado. Cuando el ángel terminó hasta la última gota, lo dejó en el escritorio y sin una palabra salió de la tienda, a la noche. Era el hombre que le había seguido.

-Que queréis? -preguntó Azirafel notándose más recobrado.

-Oh, directo al grano, me gusta - comentó el primer hombre paseándose por delante suya.

De repente Azirafel le reconoció.

-Tú has estado varias veces aquí, en la librería. Si estáis aquí para robar...

Un fuerte puñetazo en la cara le hizo callar.

-Ahora hablo yo -dijo Samuel cogiéndole de la barbilla para que le mirase.

-Esto se acaba ahora -dijo enfadado Azirafel alzando los dedos...y nada pasó. No pudo evitar asombrarse y lo intentó una segunda y una tercera vez. A la cuarta otro puño se estrelló en su estómago, cortándole la respiración por un instante.

-Pero cómo?-consiguió mascullar entre toses.

-Para salir de esta no te van a servir tus poderes, diablillo!

-Pero...eres humano, los dos los sois! Cómo habéis...?

Samuel se acercó de nuevo a él, y agarrándole de los rizos le empujó la cabeza hacia un lado haciendo que la piel de su cuello se estirase. Ese movimiento hizo que Azirafel jadease. Notaba cómo le palpitaba la piel de la zona y un dolor agudo crecía según tiraba.

-Nosotros también tenemos nuestros truquitos, sabes? -dijo Samuel.

Soltó bruscamente a Azirafel y desapareció un instante de su campo de visión. Volvió al poco, jugando con algo en sus manos. Era un instrumento de hierro, una vara larga con un mango de madera en un lado y una forma metálica más ornamentada en el otro. Un hierro de marcar, sólo que mucho más fino y pequeño que los comunes. Entonces comprendió por qué le dolía el cuello. Le habían marcado! Y no cualquier cosa, algún tipo de símbolo que impedía que usase sus poderes!

-Veo por el terror en tus ojos que has comprendido, no? Efectivamente has sido marcado con un antiguo símbolo que impide a los demonios utilizar sus poderes -sonrió satisfecho. -No pienses que soy como los villanos de televisión que cuentan todos los planes sin venir a cuento. No me subestimes! -Samuel se alejó y dejó el hierro en la mesa, junto al baso de agua. -Sólo te lo muestro para que entiendas que estás a nuestra merced, que no hay nada que puedas hacer...excepto una cosa. La única cosa que te voy a pedir de ahora en adelante y por la que estoy aquí -se acercó de nuevo a Azirafel, sonriendo. -Vas a llamar a tu amigo y le vas a hacer venir aquí.

Azirafel entendió entonces horrorizado que le querían utilizar como cebo para atraer a Crowley. Y viendo lo preparados que estaban no podía permitirlo, tenía que evitar a toda costa que Crowley fuese a la librería o Dios sabría lo que harían con él. Tenía que ganar tiempo como fuese...

Cerró los ojos, y sopesó las alternativas. Al cabo de un instante miró desafiante a Samuel.

-No sé de quién me hablas... -recibió un golpe en la sien que le hizo ver las estrellas.

-No me tomes por idiota! O llamas a tu diablo pelirrojo o...

-No -sonó más seguro de lo que realmente se sentía. Y otro golpe le partió el labio.

Se oyeron dos golpes en la puerta. Samuel se acercó a abrir y entró el segundo hombre con una bolsa de deporte.

-Muy bien -dijo Samuel indicándole donde dejar la bolsa -Aquí mi amigo David y yo tenemos muchas formas de hacerte hablar, y todas divertidas, por lo menos para nosotros...


	6. La espera

-Cómo que no puedes hacer nada?

-Yo no tengo la culpa! Fue a ti al que se la pasó por alto ese detalle!

-Cómo? Yo he hecho todo el trabajo!

-Excepto comprobar el modo de ponerte en contacto...

-Quién coño iba a esperar que en pleno siglo XXI no fuese a tener un móvil! No puedes hacer nada con el teléfono fijo?

-Ya te lo he dicho, es muy antiguo. Sólo podemos realizar una rellamada, y sólo al último teléfono marcado...

A Azirafel le despertó la discusión. Y con la consciencia le llegó todo el dolor de golpe. Cada fibra de su ser irradiaba dolor, pero la peor parte se la llevaban los brazos. Miró hacia lo alto, donde sus muñecas maniatadas colgaban de una cadena y ésta de una bisagra del techo. Sus pies apenas rozaban el suelo, estirando su cuerpo más allá de lo posible. Se balanceó un poco, hasta poder girar un poco su cuerpo y mirar el reloj de encima de la chimenea.

-Casi tres días -suspiró. Casi tres días desde que había oído la taladradora arriba, en su apartamento, a donde le habían arrastrado y le habían colgado. Casi tres días de palizas, de tortura. El cuerpo humano era débil, pero la señal que le habían marcado no sólo impedía que pudiese utilizar sus poderes, también impedía la descorporación, por lo que estaba a su merced.

A la mañana siguiente les oyó hacer lo mismo en la planta de abajo, en la tienda. Otro punto de tortura, éste para Crowley.

-Podrías estar ahorrándote mucho sufrimiento, diablillo -se había reído Samuel acariciando el torso desnudo del ángel con un azote. -Simplemente tienes que ponerte en contacto con él...

Azirafel sólo negó con la cabeza, temeroso, sabiendo lo que iba a venir a continuación.

-Muy bien -exclamó calmado Samuel desde su espalda. -Seguiremos intentándolo entonces, no?

El primer golpe era el peor de todos porque no sabías cuándo iba a llegar. Azirafel se mordió los labios, ahogando un grito. El segundo y el tercero llegaron muy seguidos.

Samuel se detuvo, y Azirafel descansó un instante, tomando aire.

-Aún nada?

Las lágrimas empezaron a caer por las mejillas del ángel.

-No...

El cuarto golpe le abrió la piel y no pudo evitar dejar escapar un aullido de dolor. Intentó alejarse todo lo posible, pero los golpe siguieron llegando, hasta que cayó inconsciente. Despertó de madrugada, solo, aunque les oía en la planta de abajo. Al moverse la piel de su espalda volvió a abrirse y Azirafel casi vomitó del dolor y la tensión acumulada. Sollozó un rato, hasta que el dolor se atenuó. Entonces cerró los ojos y empezó a respirar pausadamente. Necesitaba concentrarse.

-Tiempo, necesito ganar tiempo...

A la mañana siguiente fue David el primero en entrar. Él prefería los golpes.

Y así durante tres días, tres eternos días en los que se alternaban. Hasta llegar a ese momento, en el que discutían tras la puerta cerrada del apartamento sobre la librería. Azirafel aguantó la respiración, intentando oír la conversación.

-Y eso nos deja...

-Nos deja con el puto contestador del maldito demonio!

-Gracias a Dios! -Azirafel respiró aliviado, llorando, un poco más calmado. La última vez que habían hablado había sido cuatro días antes, y había sido el ángel el que le llamase a su piso, al teléfono fijo. Si hubiese sido al móvil... No quería ni pensarlo. Se concentró de nuevo echándole un último vistazo al reloj. Crowley le había dicho que iba a estar fuera una semana, en el continente, realizando un trabajo. Eso le daba más tiempo.

-Bueno...sabíamos que íbamos a encontrarnos con problemas. Es muy difícil conocer sus rutinas... -el sonido de las voces disminuyó según se alejaban.

Dos horas después Samuel entró abriendo la puerta de un golpe.

-Anthony J. Crowley. -Sus únicas palabras, observando el rostro de Azirafel, que no pudo evitar aguantar la respiración un instante. -Tanto vale el puto demonio para tí!? -Se acercó a la ventana, furioso, mirando la calle, esperando ver aparecer el bentley por la calle en cualquier momento. Apretó los puños y golpeó el marco de madera de la ventana -Mierda!

David le observaba con los brazos cruzados, apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

-Bien...vale...-dijo Samuel mesándose el pelo. -Él vendrá. Tarde o temprano. -Se acercó a Azirafel agarrándole del pelo. -Él siempre viene a ti, verdad? La adorada mascota del demonio. -Cogió un bisturí de la mesa y se lo acercó al cuello. -Sólo tenemos que esperar...

Y el sonido del teléfono les llegó desde la planta de abajo, sobresaltando a los tres.

David y Samuel escucharon un instante, e intercambiaron una sonrisa.

Samuel acarició el torso de Azirafel con el bisturí, dejando un corte perfecto aunque por suerte superficial. Unas pocas gotas de sangre se enredaron en el suave vello del pecho del ángel, contrastando el oscuro rojo sobre la pálida piel.

-Tendremos suerte, diablillo!? -rió tirando el arma sobre la mesa y bajando a trote las escaleras.

Azirafel esperó expectante mientras Samuel contestaba, rezando por dentro.

-Por favor, por favor, Crowley, que no seas tú!

-Tenemos a tu mascota... En la librería en una hora.

Un peso cayó en el pecho de el ángel y las lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas.


	7. Sangre y lágrimas

Mil ideas cruzaban su mente mientras bajaba corriendo las escaleras del edificio de apartamentos en el que tenía su piso, pero ninguna llegaba a buen puerto.

-Mierda! -gruñó entrando en el bentley y saliendo a toda velocidad.

Cómo había podido pasar esto? Nada tenía sentido. No había percibido a ningún demonio en Londres y no era el estilo del cielo. Tendría algo que ver con la sensación de que les seguían? Pero de eso hacía meses, cómo pensar...

Golpeó el volante con furia.

-_Tenemos a tu mascota_.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Daba igual quién estuviese detrás de todo, lo único que importaba era Azirafel. Y se sorprendió pensando que eso era lo que realmente le había importado desde hacía más de 6.000 años, el bienestar de su ángel. Su meta era contentarlo, protegerlo, porque si Azirafel era feliz, él también. No sabía cómo, pero poco a poco se había convertido en el faro que le permitía llegar a buen puerto en medio de toda esa eternidad. Una constante en el paso del tiempo. Y finalmente había llegado a dar por hecho la presencia del ángel. Sus cenas, citas en el parque o reuniones en algún museo. Nunca se le pasó por la cabeza que esto pudiese desaparecer en algún momento... En este punto detuvo sus pensamientos. No quería llegar más allá. Apretó el volante con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos.

-Por favor, que estés bien Ángel. Tienes que estar bien...

En menos de 15 minutos estaba aparcando frente a la librería y saltando del coche casi en marcha. Corrió hasta la puerta de la librería, abriéndola con un chasquido de sus dedos.

El interior estaba a oscuras, a excepción del fuego de la chimenea de la trastienda, y en silencio, pero Crowley podía sentir la tensión y oler la sangre. Y la magia.

-Azirafel! -gritó nervioso dirigiéndose al fondo del local donde le golpeó el calor sofocante de la chimenea. Entonces oyó unos pasos bajar por la escalera desde el apartamento.

-Vaya, vaya, no esperaba que nuestro demonio fuese a tardar tan poco.

Crowley se volvió hacia la voz confundido. Un puto humano? Alzó la mano.

-Oh, yo que tú no lo haría -dijo divertido Samuel. -A no ser que quieras que tu diablillo lo pase mal.

-Crowley...

Crowley se volvió hacia la voz del ángel y casi se le cae el alma a los pies al verle. Junto a una librería vio a Azirafel. Apenas se tenía en pie, maniatado, con el torso desnudo lleno de moratones y cortes, y cubierto de sangre seca. Pero era la quemadura de su cuello lo que realmente le puso nervioso. Junto a él un hombre le sujetaba de una cadena y descansaba un cuchillo con símbolos contra sus costillas.

-Ángel! -exclamó Crowley lanzándose hacia su amigo.

-Eh, quietecito -dijo Samuel situándose entre ellos.

-Suéltalo ahora mismo! -gruñó el demonio con ira apretando los dientes. Pero no se movió del sitio. No se atrevió.

-Veo por tu mirada que has entendido la situación. -Crowley se detuvo y siguió los movimientos de Samuel con la mirada. Vio cómo se acercaba a la chimenea y movía un hierro con asa de madera que descansaba entre las llamas. Lo alzó, sonriendo. Crowley oyó como Azirafel sollozaba a su espalda. -Te propongo un trato muy sencillo...

-No le escuches Crowley! -gritó Azirafel y David le dio un puñetazo, abriéndole de nuevo el corte del labio.

Crowley gruñó de nuevo, amenazante y tuvo que reunir todas sus fuerzas para no saltar sobre él. Lo único que le detenía era el temor a no llegar a tiempo.

-Como vuelvas a tocarle te mato!

Samuel rió junto a él. -Veo que no me equivocaba. Un demonio que se preocupa por alguien más que él. Nunca lo hubiese dicho...

Crowley miró a Azirafel a los ojos. Él le devolvió la mirada, asustado.

-No tendrías que haber venido -le susurró. Un golpe en las costillas le hizo cerrar los ojos.

-Qué es lo que me propones? -preguntó Crowley rendido ,sin apartar la mirada del ángel. Azirafel negó con la cabeza.

-Crowley...

-Vamos a hacer lo siguiente -dijo Samuel poniéndose frente a él con el hierro al rojo. Se lo acercó al rostro y el demonio no pudo evitar retroceder ante el símbolo. -Vas a dejar que te marque con este hierro y entonces dejaré en paz a tu amigo.

No tardó ni medio segundo en asentir, enfatizando su afirmación quitándose la cazadora y dejándola caer en el suelo. Con movimientos seguros empezó a desabrochar los botones de su oscura camisa de seda y cuando llevaba la mitad la abrió dejando a la vista parte del pecho.

-No! -gritó Azirafel tirando hacia Crowley y viéndose detenido por la cadena. Esta vez no hubo golpe. David estaba demasiado interesado en el demonio y Samuel.

-Lo siento, Ángel -susurró Crowley.

Samuel sonrió de nuevo, y con un brusco movimiento pegó el hierro a la piel desnuda de Crowley. Un gesto de dolor cruzó el rostro del demonio y el olor a piel quemada inundó la sala, pero no emitió queja ninguna.

-Bueno, he de reconocer que no pensé que fueses a ponérmelo tan fácil -dijo Samuel lanzando el hierro al suelo. Parecía completamente eufórico. -Ahora de rodillas y las manos a la espalda. David, átalo! Tengo que subir a por algo...

Aprovechando que habían soltado la cadena Azirafel se lanzó hacía Crowley y se dejó caer de rodillas, enterrando el rostro en su cuello. Crowley cerró los ojos e inclinó la cabeza también hacia él, intentando hacer el mayor contacto.

-Por qué has venido? -sollozó Azirafel.

-No podía dejarte -dijo Crowley con la voz rota.

Durante unos instantes sólo estuvieron ellos, el contacto de su piel, el sonido de su respiración...

-Ya está bien de arrumacos -dijo David apretando con fuerza las correas de las muñecas de Crowley. A continuación pasó un collar de cuero en torno al cuello del demonio y unió éste con las ataduras de las muñecas, limitando al máximo sus movimientos.

Crowley ni se inmutó. Sólo mantuvo la vista fija en Azirafel. Lo importante era sacar al ángel de esta situación, pasase lo que pasase. Azirafel lloraba en silencio frente a él.

-Bien, veo que ya lo tenemos todo casi listo -oyó a Samuel a su espalda. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y la mirada de terror que apareció en el rostro del ángel le puso alerta. Samuel volvió a aparecer en su campo visual, dejando sobre una de las mesas un barreño. Entonce empezó a tararear mientras vaciaba en él el líquido de una botella. Y Crowley comprendió.

-Agua bendita! -gimió sin poder evitar sonar aterrorizado. Miró a Azirafel, que en ese momento miraba hacia el suelo, con el ceño fruncido, como pensando algo. Entonces alzó el rostro y sus miradas se encontraron de nuevo. Y para sorpresa de Crowley el ángel se abalanzó sobre él y le besó.

La sorpresa inicial dio paso a movimientos más seguros. Crowley le devolvió con ansia el beso, jugando con fervor con su lengua. El beso le supo a hierro por el sabor de la sangre del ángel y salado por las lágrimas que caían por su rostro, pero debajo de todo estaba el sabor dulce y suave que sabía que tendría su ángel. Un fuerte golpe les detuvo y notó como separaban a Azirafel de él.

-Llévate a nuestro diablillo a su sitió -dijo Samuel.

-Dijiste que le dejarías en paz! -gritó Crowley abalanzándose hacia Azirafel. El ángel también se resistía mientras le arrastraban de las cadenas.

-Y eso hago, yo le voy a dejar -dijo Samuel pasando una correa por una bisagra del techo. -Pero no dije nada de que mi amigo le dejase en paz.

-Cabrón! -gruñó Crowley intentando atacar a Samuel. Pero un fuerte golpe en la sien le hizo caer medio inconsciente, oyendo entre el dolor y las luces blancas de detrás de sus ojos a Azirafel gritar su nombre.


	8. Inesperado

Aunque en un principio le pareciese impensable, había conseguido dormir un par de horas. Bueno, algo parecido al sueño, un medio camino entre la inconsciencia y la duermevela, debido al agotamiento tanto físico como mental.

Miró hacia la ventana, por la que empezaba a entrar en la blanca luz del amanecer. Entonces centró su atención en torno suyo. La librería estaba en silencio, solo rotaba por los ronquidos provenientes del sofá. Giró sobre sus ataduras, intentando no perder mucho el equilibrio y que la correa unida del cuello a sus brazos le ahogase, y pudo distinguir la figura de Samuel en el sofá.

Tiritó de frío. Habíamos perdido mucha sangre en el transcurso de las horas que le había dedicado el cazador, y unido a su naturaleza de serpiente, sus grados corporales habían descendido peligrosamente.

Volvió a agudizar sus sentidos, enfocándolos ahora a la planta de arriba, donde se encontraba Azirafel. Todo permanecía también en silencio. Crowley había dado gracias a todas las deidades habidas y por haber cuando, solo una hora después del primer golpe, David había bajado y, había cruzado unas palabras con Samuel, había salido de la librería para no volver, por lo menos de momento. Eso significaba que a Azirafel no le habían herido más. Con esta tranquilidad, aunque había sido temporal, Crowley había sido capaz de aguantar todo lo que era posible las torturas de Samuel. No quería que el ángel le oyese gritar, y lo hubiera obtenido, por lo menos las primeras horas. A partir del golpe con el que le rompió la rótula ya no recordaba mucho más.

Miró por encima del hombro hacia el barreño de agua bendita, intacta, y ahogo un gemido inconsciente. Hemos presenciado nuestras torturas en el infierno como para saber el por qué de su presencia ahí. Era meramente terror psicológico. Aquello que más miedo le infundía, el medio para evitar que desaparezca para siempre, y que en un principio era lo que más temía. Pero sabía que con el paso del tiempo hasta podría llegar a rogar que lo usasen con él, ser la última vía de escape del dolor y sufrimiento. Sollozó en silencio, pensando en su ángel. ¿Había repetido hasta la saciedad que tenía que aguantar, por él, pero, qué recursos le quedaban? ¿Sí él era destruido dejarían libre a Azirafel? Si por lo menos pudiese verle una vez más ... Las lágrimas comienzan a caer por el rostro y de ahí al suelo, mezclándose con su sangre.

En el pequeño apartamento Azirafel permanecía en trance, concentrado. Los gritos de dolor de Crowley le habían desgarrado en lo más profundo de su ser. Al principio solo teníamos que gritar su nombre, hasta quedar afónico y dislocar un hombro al tirar de las cadenas. Entonces, agotado, se había encerrado en sí mismo, abstrayéndose de todo cuanto le rodeaba, con el demonio como único pensamiento. Dejó fuera de todo el dolor, el malestar, su forma física. Y se encontró con la luz de su esencia. Nada podría afectarle en ese estado, pasase lo que pasase.

Crowley abrió de nuevo los ojos, lentamente, para encontrarse con lo que era pasado el medio día. ¿Cómo podría ser posible si pudiera haber cerrado los ojos un instante?

-Ya era hora! -oyó a Samuel quejarse desde la butaca de Azirafel. Crowley se giró para mirarle. Estaba sentado tan tranquilo, con las piernas cruzadas, ojeando uno de los libros de Azirafel. Alzó la vista divertida, y perdió el libro por encima del hombro. -Ya me estaba preguntando si no despertarías. Se te ve algo desmejorado!

Se resistió de la butaca y para el terror de Crowley se acercó a la mesa donde descansaba el agua bendita. -Siempre me he preguntado si era cierta relación con todo lo consagrado -Crowley ahogó un gemido al ver cómo sumergía un cuchillo en el agua y se acercaba a él. Inconscientemente intentamos alejar todo lo posible su cuerpo de él, haciendo que la correa en torno a su cuello se estreche hasta apenas dejarle respirar. Samuel le miró haciendo un puchero. -Pero no te asustes! Si voy a ir poco a poco! -y pegó el cuchillo justo en medio de su pecho, arrastrando un poco hacia abajo. Y aunque el cuchillo solo arañó la superficie, el contacto del agua en la piel hizo que hubiera sido quemado, como si fuera ácido. Y Crowley chilló, y aulló y se revolvió, porque lo que no tenían era su cuerpo mortal, estaban torturando su esencia misma.

Anochecía sobre el Soho cuando Samuel volvió a sentar en la butaca, bebiendo directamente de la botella de uno de los vinos de Azirafel. Tras un trago sonrió al contemplar su obra. Crowley yacía inmóvil, colgando de las cadenas, con el largo pelo húmedo de sudor cayéndole por el rostro, ocultando sus lágrimas. Su pecho y brazos eran un mapa de cortes y quemaduras, un recordatorio de la tortura de las últimas horas.

-Sinceramente, pensé que sería algo más doloroso para ti y satisfactorio para mí -dijo Samuel dando otro trago. -Probaremos otras técnicas más adelante.

Crowley le escuchó sin oír, pero escuchó que en cierto modo tenía razón. El agua bendita le había herido más que cualquier arma humana, sí, pero estaríamos destruyéndolo poco a poco y debería notarse la persistente quemazón. Aún así estaba muy cansado. No quería pensar en nada. Probablemente quería caer inconsciente de una vez para poder dejar todo atrás durante unas horas.

Oyó, como si fuera algo lejano y ajeno a él, como sonaba la campanilla de la puerta. Alguien había entrado, había David. Crowley cerró los ojos, con los dientes castañeteando de frío. No importaba nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, ni saber quién estaba andando y lo hizo él él. Notó cómo le agarraban del pelo y alzaban su rostro y entonces un hedor por desgracia conocido inundó su olfato.

-Vaya vaya, ¿quién lo iba a decir, eh, Ligur?

Crowley abrió los ojos, intentando enfocar la mirada.

-Hastur! -jadeó con ira.

En la planta de arriba un ángel abrió cinco brillantes ojos azules a esta realidad.


	9. Lo tienes, no lo tienes

-No...no entiendo...qué haces aquí? -preguntó Crowley intentando mantener los ojos abiertos.

Hastur se paseaba divertido por la librería, mirando con curiosidad y desprecio todo a su alrededor.

-Lo mismo puedo preguntar yo, Crawley. -Se detuvo un poco alejado del escritorio y alzando el cuello miró el interior del barreño. Un gesto de preocupación cruzó su rostro un instante, pero se alejó sin hacer comentario alguno. Se apoyó junto a Ligur en una librería y sacó un cigarro arrugado del bolsillo. -He de reconocer que estoy gratamente sorprendido -dijo estirando el cigarro entre sus sucias manos. -Cuando estos pateti...humanos se pusieron en contacto conmigo a través de un viejo conjuro para pedirme ayuda pensé en negarme. Ya sabes lo que odio subir! Pero Ligur me dijo que no perdíamos nada por escucharles y a las malas podríamos llevarnos sus almas. Imagínate mi sorpresa al descubrir que conocían los antiguos hechizos y los contratos vinculantes de los Cazadores!

Crowley empezó a toser, escupiendo sangre al suelo. Ligur sonrió mientras se acercaba a él. Le agarró de la barbilla y le alzó el rostro, observándole detenidamente.

-No le queda mucho, Hastur.

-Iré al grano entonces -exclamó Hastur encendiendo por fin el cigarro. -Yo les ayudo y a cambio obtengo todas las almas que hayan cosechado lo demonios que atrapan. Todos salimos ganando!

Crowley se revolvió bajo el fuerte agarre de Ligur.

-Sois todos una panda de cabrones hipócritas! -escupió con ira. -Unos cazadores de demonios que necesitan la ayuda de ellos para cazar! Y vosotros, ayudando a unos humanos a capturar a algunos de los vuestros...

Ligur le dio un puñetazo en esternón que le dejó sin aliento y tosiendo más sangre.

-Tú opinión nos importa una mierda, Crawley! Sabes que abajo lo que importa son las almas y da igual lo que se haga para conseguirlas. Y contigo, -dijo acercando su cara a la de Crowley -contigo nos ha tocado el gordo...

Hastur dio otra calada, pensativo. Y lanzando el cigarro al suelo se volvió hacia Samuel.

-Puedes acabar con él cuando quieras. En cuanto su esencia desaparezca el contrato quedará sellado. Y luego quemad este lugar...En cuanto a ti Crawley, he de decir que estoy encantado con la situación. Nunca nos gustaste lo más mínimo! Vayámonos Ligur, salgamos de este apestoso lugar...

-Y qué hacemos con el otro? -preguntó David desde el fondo de la estancia, desde donde había presenciado todo.

Crowley abrió los ojos aterrorizado, gimiendo inconscientemente. No había pensado en Azirafel hasta ese momento...

Su gemido no paso inadvertido a Hastur, que le miró con curiosidad.

-Qué otro? -preguntó sin apartar la mirada de Crowley.

-Su compañero, lo tenemos en la planta de arriba.

-Crowley no tiene compañero... -entonces los vidriosos ojos de Hastur se abrieron y brillaron más de lo normal. Olfateó el aire un instante. Miró en torno suyo, buscando algo con la mirada. Se dirigió hasta el escritorio, y manteniendo las distancias del agua bendita, rebuscó entre los papeles. -Por la Puta de Babilonia! -exclamó riendo como loco. -Eso explica este olor -y con un papel en la mano se volvió triunfante hacia Ligur. Era un sobre con membrete de la tienda. -A.Z. Fell!

-No entiendo...

-Azirafel, idiota! Es el puto Principado.

Ligur se quedó pensativo y asimilando la información lo que pareció una eternidad. Entonces le devolvió la sonrisa. -Tenemos...tenemos a un ángel?

-Y no a un ángel cualquiera.

-Esperad! -interrumpió Samuel. -Estáis diciendo que el hombre que tenemos encadenado arriba es un ángel? Pero si los ángeles no existen!

Hastur se volvió con ira a él, agarrándole del cuello y alzándolo en el aire. Samuel se llevó las manos a las garganta, luchando.

-Tienes suerte de que esté de humor -le susurró con asco Hastur, dejándole caer. Entonces miró a Ligur y con un gesto le mandó a la planta de arriba, siguiendo a David.

Cuando desaparecieron escaleras arriba volvió su atención a Crowley, que forcejeaba entre sollozos con las ataduras.

-Vaya, vaya, y tú llamándonos hipócritas. Desde cuándo, Crawley? Desde cuándo llevas siendo la puta de un ángel? Porque no creo que esto haya pasado hace dos días...

-No...por favor...-rogaba Crowley entre lágrimas. La desesperación haciendo mella en él. -Joder Hastur, haré lo que quieras, pero déjale en paz...

-Encima me ruegas? Por un puto ángel? -le pegó un puñetazo en el estómago, y le agarró del pelo de nuevo, levantándole la cabeza, hasta estar seguro de que le prestaba toda su atención. -Sabes lo que voy a hacer, Crawley? Le voy a arrancar todas las plumas una a una, lentamente, y luego le arrancaré las alas de cuajo. Y las colgaré, aún sangrientas, ante él para que las vea en todo momento, encerrado eternamente en la más profunda y oscura celda...La pena es que no estés tú para verlo.

Soltó a Crowley con brusquedad, dejando caer su cuerpo casi inerte. Rendido, el demonio se dejó colgar, ocultando el rostro húmedo en su brazo. -Azirafel, lo siento -susurraba para sí, ahogándose con las lágrimas. -Ángel...

Un pulso bajo empezó a recorrer su cuerpo, como una nota musical tan aguda que sólo se podía sentir, y no oír. -_Bien_ ,-pensó. -_Esto debe de ser morir. El agua bendita por fin ha llegado a todo mi ser..._

-Oh, Crawley, se un buen demonio y deja de llorar, vale? Me pones enfermo!

Pero Crowley no se detuvo, al contrario, gimió más alto. Sólo que no eran sollozos. Ahora era una risa, una sonora carcajada que puso a Samuel y a Hastur los pelos de punta.

-Oh Hastur, para ser un Duque del Infierno siempre has sido un puto zoquete!

-Qué?

-Siempre quejándote, anclado en el pasado, encerrado en tu oficina para no enfrentarte al mundo exterior. Tenías un ángel delante de tus narices y no lo has sabido hasta que te lo han dicho!

-Eso da igual! -gritó con Hastur apretando los puños. -El caso es que es mío.

-No. Era tuyo -le corrigió Crowley llorando de la risa. -Primero lo tenías y no lo sabías, y ahora no lo tienes y tampoco lo sabes...

-Qué quieres decir...?

Crowley se tiró a por él hasta que las cadenas le detuvieron, mostrándole con ira los colmillos y los ojos de serpiente enormes y brillantes.

-Qué eres un imbécil, Hastur! -le dijo con voz ronca llena de odio. Hastur no pudo evitar encogerse un instante. -No has notado el pulso que recorre el edificio, el ligero temblor que crece por momentos haciendo temblar las lágrimas de las lámparas y las copas, el aumento del ozono en el ambiente... -Hastur miró en torno suyo, al igual que Samuel, y Crowley pudo ver con deleite como sus rostros pasaban de la duda al horror. -Sabes lo que eso significa? Que estáis acabados! -y con una sonrisa entre afectuosa y maníaca les giró el rostro. -Mi ángel es libre!

Como para enfatizar esta afirmación el cuerpo inerte de Ligur cayó al pie de la escalera.

-Mátalo! -gritó Hastur corriendo a la puerta. Golpeó con todo su peso contra ella, girando el tirador, pero no cedió lo más mínimo. Intentó usar sus poderes, sin resultado. Presa del terror se puso a golpearla y arañarla, volviéndose loco por momentos. Mientras tanto Samuel tomó el barreño y lanzó todo su contenido a Crowley.

Éste cerró los ojos fuertemente, esperando el final. Por lo menos se iría sabiendo que Azirafel quedaba a salvo.


	10. Enfrentamiento

Apretó con fuerza los ojos, escondiendo por pura inercia el rostro en el brazo, como si este mero gesto pudiese salvarlo de su terrible destino, como cuando estiras la mano para intentar para una bala. Y esperó lo inevitable...sólo que nada pasó.

Confundido abrió los ojos y por un momento se sintió desorientado y mareado. Todo a su alrededor era de un blanco que hacía daño a la vista, como si en vez de color le rodease únicamente luz. Pestañeó repetidas veces, intentando adaptar su visión, pero no fue hasta que notó el suave toque de dos manos acariciándole y alzándole el rostro que no pudo centrar su mirada. Cinco ojos de un profundo azul le devolvían la mirada. Era un azul sobrenatural, de un brillo excesivo, pero aún así hacia años que podría describir dos de ellos a la perfección. Dos ojos azules que se convertían en verde y color miel según se acercaban al iris. Sabía que uno de ellos tenía una minúscula muesca color gris en forma de lágrima y cómo se oscurecían en días lluviosos o se iluminaban ante un libro, una copa de vino o un delicioso postre.

-Azirafel! -gimió, apenas un susurro. Y comprendió que lo que le rodeaba, lo que le protegía del exterior no era una barrera de luz, eran las dos enormes e inmaculadas alas del ángel.

-No puede ser, se supone que los ángeles no existen -oyó gritar a Samuel.

-Mátalo, inútil! -chilló con voz aguda Hastur aún arañando la puerta. -Está en forma corpórea, se le puede herir...

Azirafel plegó sus alas, volviéndose hacia las dos aterrorizadas figuras.

-Utiliza tus poderes...-gritó el cazador.

-Te crees que no lo he intentado? Algo me lo impide...Pero la daga, tienes la daga con las inscripciones...

Tambaleándose, Azirafel dio un paso hacia ellos, alzó su mano y cayó exhausto de rodillas con un golpe seco al suelo.

Hastur dejó de golpear la puerta, y poco a poco empezó a reír.

-No sois tan inútiles como creía -le dijo a Samuel arrancándole la daga de la mano. -Le habéis tenido bajo control y herido lo suficiente como para que no tenga fuerzas.

Se acercó lentamente al ángel, echando un vistazo en su camino al cuerpo de su amigo, desplomado en extraños ángulos junto a la escalera. Azirafel, se había sentado, jadeando, sujetándose el hombro y cerró los ojos cuando el demonio se puso de cuclillas ante él.

-Has intentado hacerme lo mismo que a mi amigo Ligur? -preguntó con ira jugando con la daga entre sus dedos. -Pues vas a pagar por ello, ángel patético...

Una voz hueca le interrumpió.

-Qué te dije antes Hastur?

Hastur cayó al suelo asustado. Dos alas de enormes y brillantes plumas negras se abrieron en la espalda del ángel, cuya envergadura ocupó casi toda la sala.

-Pero qué coño está pasando? -gimió alejándose a rastras de Azirafel. -Qué coño eres?

Tardó un tiempo valiosísimo en darse cuenta de que se trataba de un efecto óptico. Las alas pertenecían a Crowley, que en ese momento se incorporaba desde detrás del ángel, desde donde había caído tras soltarle éste de sus ataduras.

-Te dije que eras un idiota y que no te fijabas en los detalles. El último milagro de Azirafel no era para acabar contigo. Con él me ha liberado a mí.

Tanto Hastur como Samuel contemplaron con horror cómo el símbolo de su pecho que le ataba y contenía se había convertido en una quemadura sin forma.

-Pero estás débil -dijo Hastur dando contra la pared y poniéndose de pie, -y dudo que en tu estado puedas realizar algún milagro.Aún puedo contigo...Soy un puto Duque del Infierno por algo!

Crowley se crujió el cuello con los ojos cerrados.

-En eso tienes razón -dijo sonriendo. Entonces les miró y se les acercó dando un paso. Sus ojos eran enormes y amenazadores. -Pero te olvidas de una cosa -gritó entonces con ira, mostrando unos afilados colmillos, -que aún sin poderes puedo recuperar mi verdadera forma.

Se lanzó hacia ellos. Sus alas desaparecieron y en una rápida transformación donde antes había un delgado hombre ahora reptaba una gigantesca serpiente negra.

Primero se abalanzó contra Hastur, que le esquivó en el último momento y se escondió bajo el escritorio. Samuel aprovechó el momento de distracción para correr hacia la bolsa de deporte y sacar una pistola, pero para cuando se volvió la serpiente había desaparecido. Nervioso, buscó en torno suyo, con el arma en alto, atento a cualquier movimiento o sonido. Paso a paso se acercó a las escaleras, esquivando el cuerpo del demonio y, sin apartar la mirada en torno suyo gritó.

-David! -Al no recibir contestación buscó a Azirafel. -Qué has hecho con él? - le preguntó apuntándole con la pistola.

-Está...indispuesto -contestó Azirafel cansado. -Y creo que tú le acompañarás pronto...

Samuel notó un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo. Se giró veloz y disparó...a nadie. Se secó el sudor de la frente con el brazo, y empezó a retroceder hacia la salida. Otro movimiento en un pasillo a la izquierda, un sonido de arrastre desapareciendo tras una librería. Ahora ya no iba despacio, asegurándose paso a paso, ahora corría aterrorizado. Iba a alcanzar la puerta cuando algo cayó a sus pies, dándole un susto de muerte. Era un libro. Lo miró un instante, antes de buscar de dónde había caído, por encima de su cabeza. Sobre él se precipitó una enorme sombra que se cerró con fuerza sobre su hombro, desgarrándole piel y músculos, y se vio lanzado contra una librería. No le dio tiempo a gritar antes de caer inconsciente entre astillas y libros.

-Ahhhhhhhh -gritó Hastur corriendo hacia Crowley con la daga en la mano. En un sinuoso movimiento consiguió esquivarlo, pero no evitó que le hiciese un profundo corte en el lateral. La serpiente emitió un chillido agudo y se volvió de nuevo hacia el demonio, persiguiéndolo. Le golpeó con su cuerpo escamoso, lanzándolo al suelo y lo volvió a derribar cuando se levantó. Al tercer golpe Hastur pegó con fuerza en la herida de la daga y huyó.

Zigzagueó entre las librerías, ralentizando a Crowley por su tamaño y por la pérdida de sangre, y cuando sintió que había ganado suficiente espacio se volvió y volcó una de ellas sobre él. Crowley se vio atrapado bajo un montón de baldas y libros, aturdido. Hastur aprovechó para lanzarse sobre la serpiente, confiado, con la daga en alto, pero un fuerte golpe en un costado interrumpió su ataque, lanzándolo contra una pared. Sin respiración alzó la mirada.  
Jadeante, Azirafel se interponía de nuevo entre Crowley y él, con las alas estiradas.

-No le vas a volver a tocar -exclamó el ángel.

Un fuerte ruido indicó que la serpiente intentaba liberarse.

Hastur pasó la mirada del ángel al demonio, sopesando sus posibilidades. Se lanzó hacia Azirafel, que le esquivó por muy poco, arañándole el rostro con la daga. Sonrió al verse ahora cerca de Crowley y con todas sus fuerzas se abalanzó sobre él, solo para verse golpeado por una de las alas del ángel.

-Maldito Principado...

Con rabia, agarró el extremo del ala y tiró con fuerza, derribándolo al suelo. Se acercó, maltrecho, y poniéndole un pie en el pecho le retuvo contra el parqué.

-No era lo que esperaba, pero me vale -jadeó alzando la daga con las dos manos y descargando el golpe fatal. Azirafel cerró los ojos, pero notó una nueva presión sobre él. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con el rostro de Crowley muy cerca del suyo, contraído por el dolor, enmarcado con el largo pelo húmedo. En el último momento el demonio se había interpuesto entre la daga, que ahora tenía atravesándole el hombro, y él.

-Crowley! -exclamó Azirafel asustado viendo la sangre caer. Pero pudo ver en los ojos de su amigo que quedaba poco de un Crowley consciente. En esos momentos todo su cuerpo estaba poseído por pura esencia demoníaca, por la adrenalina y sus instintos primarios. Gruñendo se incorporó, arrancándose el cuchillo y lanzándolo lejos. Hastur debió de notar también el aura que desprendía puesto que intentó huir gritando. Pero ya era tarde, Crowley volvía a ser la amenazante serpiente y en un veloz movimiento había cerrado sus fauces en torno a su pantorrilla. Como si fuese una enorme pinza de hierro, tiró de él y le desestabilizó, haciéndole caer bruscamente. Hastur chilló al verse arrastrado y en un visto y no visto la serpiente le rodeó con su cuerpo, apretando hasta asfixiarlo y cuando perdió la consciencia lanzó el cuerpo lejos.

Y todo quedó por fin en calma, con el único sonido de las voces de la gente al pasar ante la librería o el motor de los coches.

El primero en moverse fue Azirafel. Ayudándose de la librería a su espalda se puso en pie. Miró en torno suyo, en la semioscuridad de la librería, buscando algo. Encontró la daga junto a un montón de libros, la tomó con cuidado y acercándose a la trastienda, la guardó bajo llave en un cajón del escritorio.

-Por todos los Santos! -exclamó dejándose caer en la mullida alfombra, exhausto. Hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para incorporarse. -Crowley -susurró.

La enorme serpiente se había replegado sobre sí misma, escondiendo la cabeza entre los anillos de su cuerpo.

-Crowley, querido...-volvió a repetir Azirafel, suavemente.

Tras un instante de incertidumbre, la serpiente se desenroscó y se arrastró lentamente hacia el ángel, rodeándolo. -Muy bien querido, eso es -animó Azirafel con dulzura, acariciándole las escamas según le rodeaban.

Entonces, en un rápido movimiento, eran dos brazos humanos los que le sujetaban con fuerza.

Crowley le derribó, abrazándolo, escondiendo el rostro en su pecho.

-Crowley -Azirafel le devolvió el abrazo, apoyando la mejilla en su pelo. El cuerpo de Crowley estaba frío y temblaba en fuertes convulsiones. -Estás helado! -exclamó Azirafel intentando no parecer asustado. Sabía que el demonio había perdido mucha sangre que, unido al contacto prolongado con el agua bendita, hacia que el peligro aún estuviese presente. Sin perder contacto físico con su amigo, alcanzó algunos cojines y las dos mantas que descansaban sobre el cercano sofá y montó una improvisada cama sobre la alfombra. Se metió debajo de las mantas, arrastrando a Crowley cerca de su cuerpo y rodeándolo finalmente con sus alas.  
El demonio, al borde de la inconsciencia, se pegó a él, apretando su agarre en torno a sus brazos y enredando una pierna entre las suyas. Apoyó la cabeza en su pecho y con el sonido de los latidos del cuerpo humano de su amigo, pareció relajarse. Azirafel respiró aliviado cuando los temblores cesaron y su respiración se relajó hasta ser la propia de un sueño calmado. Tras un último vistazo al rostro dormido de Crowley él también cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar.


	11. Sanando

Un relámpago iluminó la librería, seguido de un inmenso estruendo.

Azirafel se despertó sobresaltado, con un molesto nudo en la garganta que le impedía respirar bien. Por un momento el terror inundó cada una de las células de su cuerpo, sentimiento que había experimentado cada vez que había vuelto a la consciencia en esa última semana. Pero esta vez era diferente.

Tardó unos minutos en procesar el hecho de que no estaba atado y que el peso en su pecho no era el resultado de los golpes recibidos sino el peso de la cabeza de Crowley. Respiró aliviado, cerrando los ojos y empezó a acariciar inconscientemente el cabello de Crowley mientras repasaba los últimos acontecimientos, con el sonido de la lluvia de fondo. Cuando hubo puesto en orden sus ideas se levantó, dejando suavemente el cuerpo de su amigo entre las mantas. Intentando ignorar el dolor que recorría todo su cuerpo se fue moviendo por la librería hasta llegar al cuerpo inconsciente de Samuel y se agachó ante él un instante.

Cómo un humano podía haber causado tanto daño? Llevaba lo suficiente en la Tierra para saber que el mal inundaba el corazón de gran parte de la humanidad, pero hasta entonces no había sido consciente de el inmenso dolor que podía causar a otros semejantes.

-Todo ha acabado -se dijo para tranquilizarse, intentando olvidar, y con un movimiento de su mano hizo desaparecer el cuerpo (arriba también había desaparecido el de David). Los encontrarían a los dos cerca de un hospital en el que poder atender sus heridas y con una amnesia que abarcaría el último año.

A continuación se dirigió hacia Hastur y frunció el ceño. Esto era más complicado. Si le descorporaba a él o a Ligur sus almas volverían derechas al infierno y podrían contar lo sucedido. Descubrirían que Crowley y él eran amigos y nada evitaría que fuesen perseguidos hasta darles caza. Por otro lado eran demonios bastante poderosos y él estaba muy débil, por lo que un borrado de memoria no sería efectivo. Y la última opción...No se veía capaz de arrebatar una vida, independientemente de que se tratase de unos demonios. Finalmente decidió encerrarlos en el pequeño almacén que utilizaba de bodega y con un hechizo mantenerlos dormidos y aislados.

El reloj dio las 3 de la madrugada y oyó como Crowley se revolvía inquieto entre las mantas. El tiempo apremiaba y había dejado para el final lo que consumiría el total de la poca energía que había recuperado. Decidido se detuvo en el centro de la librería, extendió los brazos y las alas y se concentró. Su cuerpo empezó a emitir una tenue luz que se fue expandiendo y abarcando toda la librería. Durante unos instantes se produjo una especie de vacío que no dejaba entrar ni la luz ni los sonidos de la calle, como si estuviesen siendo envueltos en una enorme burbuja que les aislaba del exterior y de repente, tras una especie de mini explosión de luz, todo volvió a la normalidad.

-Azirafel...-susurró débilmente Crowley incorporándose un poco.

El ángel le sonrió, se dirigió hacia él y se tumbó de nuevo a su lado.

-Mi transformación de ayer no habrá pasado inadvertida al cielo -dijo acomodándose junto al demonio y cubriéndose con las mantas. -Acabo de proteger la librería de modo que ningún ser celestial pueda acceder a ella.

Crowley simplemente asintió agarrándose de nuevo a su cuerpo, escondiendo el rostro en su pecho.

-Ahora lo importante es que descansemos y nos recuperemos... -el ángel se detuvo al notar un temblor en el cuerpo de Crowley, seguido de un sollozo. -Querido, por qué estás llorando?

-Cuántos días has sufrido esto...solo... -apretó más fuerte su cuerpo al de su amigo, como teniendo miedo de que fuese a desaparecer. Las lágrimas caían por su rostro, mojando el pecho y el cuello del ángel. -Y todo por mí! Todo por mi culpa! Soy un maldito demonio, joder! Es lógico que la gente a la que quiero salga herida!

Azirafel sonrió con tristeza ante la última afirmación, sabiendo que el demonio no había sido consciente de sus palabras. Le abrazó con fuerza, acariciándole la espalda y besándole en la frente y el pelo.

-Oh, Crowley -le susurró con voz suave y calmada. -No digas eso! La culpa es únicamente de ellos. Ellos tomaron la decisión de llevar a cabo esos actos, no tú...

-Pero si yo no hubiese estado cerca tuya, si no fuésemos amigos...

-No se te ocurra continuar! -dijo enfadado Azirafel. Le alzó el rostro, para que le mirase a los ojos, pero el demonio seguía llorando y esquivando la mirada. -Siempre he podido contar con tu ayuda, siempre me has estado sacando de todos los problemas en los que me metía. Cómo no iba a estar yo para ti? Crees que tú vales menos que yo? Que no mereces tener una amistad? -le secó las lágrimas con el pulgar y Crowley cerró los ojos agradecido, descansado la mejilla en su mano. -Nunca pienses eso...que no te hagan creer que no te mereces cosas buenas...

Notó como Crowley sonreía en su palma y cómo su cuerpo se relajaba, agotado. Volvieron a tumbarse y poco a poco el demonio se quedó dormido en su regazo.

Azirafel lo observó mientras dormía y por primera vez en mucho tiempo dejó salir a flote unos pensamientos que siempre había esquivado. Sabía que amaba a este demonio, lo amaba con todo su ser. Paso a paso se había ido convirtiendo en la persona más importante de su vida y no podía imaginarse pasar la eternidad sin él, sin esperar verle, oírle...tocarle. Pero esta vez no había culpa, simple y llanamente aceptación. Y con ella sintió como un peso desaparecía de su pecho, algo que había estado ahí desde no sabía cuánto tiempo.

Con un suspiro y un poco más de paz interior cerró los ojos estrechando fuertemente a Crowley entre sus brazos.

Era pasado el medio día cuando el demonio abrió los ojos. Se notaba dolorido y entumecido, pero nada comparado con lo que había sufrido la noche anterior.

Recordando se destapó y se llevó las manos al costado, donde Hastur le había cortado con la daga en su forma de serpiente. Con el ceño fruncido vio que la herida, aunque abierta, se estaba curando con rapidez. Pasó los dedos por el resto de cortes y heridas, todos sanando. Pero el no tenía el poder de sanación, si no Azirafel...

-Ángel! -susurró girándose, buscando a su amigo. A su espalda, rodeándole protector con un brazo, dormía Azirafel. Crowley se apoyó en un codo, observándolo con cariño. Dormía con gesto despreocupado y la boca entreabierta. Las blancas alas les rodeaban desordenadamente y en extraña posición, pero también relajadas. Sus rizos aparecían despeinados, dándole un aspecto de querubín al que querer abrazar. Un impulso le llevó a acariciar su rostro, evitando el feo corte, y sus labios...

-Mmm, me haces cosquillas querido -dijo con voz somnolienta y sonriendo.

Crowley apartó bruscamente la mano y se sentó.

-Estás compartiendo el poder de sanación conmigo...

-Es una pregunta o un hecho?

Crowley respondió con un gruñido.

-Quieres un trago?

-Por Satán, sí. Creo que lo necesitamos.

Azirafel se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina, arrastrando las alas. Al pasar ante un espejo debió de darse cuenta de parte de su desnudez porque abrió un pequeño armarito y se puso una camisa de lino. Crowley sonrió al verle, y dio gracias de que por lo menos se dejase sin abrochar los últimos botones.

Desde la cocina le llegó la voz del ángel.

-Aunque quisiese no puedo sanarnos de golpe. No tengo tanta fuerza y bastante hemos llamado la atención anoche...

Salió con una botella de wisky y dos vasos, uno de los cuales le entregó a Crowley. A continuación se sentó a su lado, apoyando la espalda en el sofá.

-Con mi transformación han debido de saltar las alarmas ahí..."arriba» y lo que menos deseo es que también descubran que he sanado a un demonio -se encogió de hombros y se bebió el contenido del baso de golpe. -Nos he ido curando durante la noche. Más lento pero más seguro.

Crowley bebió sorbito a sorbito, sin decir nada.

-Me has salvado...

-Y tú a mí. Viniste a salvarme, como un príncipe azul...

-Ngk

Azirafel rió, su dulce y melodiosa risa.

-Bueno, como un príncipe oscuro. O como un temible dragón!

-Eres demasiado cursi, Ángel.

Azirafel se encogió de hombros. -Ya me conoces...

Bebieron otro rato en silencio.

-Ángel?

-Dime querido?

-Cómo conseguiste romper el hechizo que te aprisionaba? Magia, fuego y sangre, era imposible de romper...

-Oh, muy sencillo. Desde el principio fui consciente de que creían que era tu compañero y el que no hiciesen más que llamarme «Diablillo» me confirmó el hecho de que creían que también era un demonio. Y era una trampa para demonios, no para ángeles. Al principio me aprisionó también ya que en base somos lo mismo. Sólo tuve que concentrarme e ir manipulándola hasta que reconociese que yo no era un ángel caído.

-Ángel listo! -rió Crowley cogiendo a Azirafel entre sus brazos.

-Sí, pero si hubiese sido más rápido...-Azirafel sollozó un poco en su regazo.

-No Azirafel -gruñó Crowley alzándole de la barbilla. -Llegaste en el momento oportuno, ni más ni menos. Y lo importante es que ya ha pasado todo y que ambos estamos a salvo.

Azirafel le miró y le sonrió lastimeramente, agradecido mientras, aun queriendo evitarlo, unas lágrimas caían por su rostro. Entonces, en un gesto que sorprendió al ángel, Crowley las recogió con sus labios, en suaves besos, besando sus mejillas, sus ojos, sus labios...

Se separó rápidamente, avergonzado.

Azirafel también se sentó, se secó los ojos y empezó a jugar distraído con una de sus alas.

-Tienes las alas hechas un asco Ángel. Bueno, ambos estamos hechos un asco. -Se levantó torpemente, apoyándose en el sofá y cojeando un poco se plantó ante su amigo, alargando una mano. -Tienes bañera arriba, no?

-Sí, pero...

-Pero nada, vamos!

Y tirando de él le arrastró escaleras arriba.


End file.
